


the taste the touch (the way we love)

by jandjsalmon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Come Kink, F/M, Praise Kink, and of course the surprise, but shhhh it's a surprise, don't tell juggie, given the fact that they're happily married and she's been sick, included but not limited to, low-key somnophilia but not really, mentions of spanking but not really, mostly this is just soft bughead devotion with some kissing and dirty talking thrown in, pregnant betty, that really ought not be considered a surprise, this might be a wee bit naughty, with subtle nods to the author's particular kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jandjsalmon/pseuds/jandjsalmon
Summary: Veronica will take care of her. He’s an adult; he can take care of himself. She’s sick - she can’t follow him around the country, from one inane interview to another. This is fine.Except it’s not, and he’s miserable, counting down the days until he can get home to the love of his life, and whatever surprise she’s been teasing him with for weeks...





	the taste the touch (the way we love)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you dear @mothermaple for being an amazing beta and for being so lovely and encouraging.  
Unlike my last one - this didn’t take two years to write - *insert growth gif* 😉
> 
>   
  


Betty got sick with a week and a half left of his book tour. 

Given Jughead's initial lack of enthusiasm when his agent had originally told him about the eight week promotional campaign, it was unsurprising that the second phone call he made - after the one to room service asking for ginger ale and soda crackers for his retching wife - was to his manager, Adam, telling him that the Joneses were going home early.

It was only a few minutes after Betty managed to stand and rinse out her mouth that she glared at her husband. “Jug, I’m fine. We’re not leaving. There are only six more book readings. Just two weeks. I can make it through.” When he looked like he was about to argue, she continued, “Or I can stay here with Ronnie until I feel better.”

Jughead bit back a sigh; there was no changing her mind. He'd loved her so long, and knew her so well, that he could spot a losing battle a mile away. All he could do was accept it, and call Adam and inform him of the change to their change of plans. 

He watched Betty warily as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and crossed the hotel room to the balcony. She was obviously texting Veronica and he could already imagine how thrilled Ron would be about having her best friend stay in New York with her for a little while. 

Jughead wasn’t thrilled. It was _clear_ that he wasn’t thrilled. When Betty looked up at him he had to tame the thunder cloud that hung over his expression. He didn’t want her to think he was mad at her, he was just sulky at the idea of being apart from her for any length of time - particularly when she was sick. He wanted to take care of her because he loved her more than he could put into words... and for a bestselling author, that was a lot.

They’d been together since they were sixteen and, aside from his momentary break with reality when he was trying to protect her from his life with the Serpents, and then the brief road trip after Archie’s jailbreak, the pair hadn’t willingly spent a night apart since. Not even on the night before they got married. Of course, he didn't have a death wish so he’d been smart enough to leave via the window and a ladder before the sun came up that day, but even on the last night she’d been Betty Cooper, Jughead knew it was worth braving her mother’s wrath to sleep with his girl in his arms.

Now years later, the idea of leaving her for two weeks made him want to be the one vomiting in the hotel bathroom. 

~~~

Two weeks apart actually turned into almost a month and nearly resulted in Jughead firing his entire management team.

Two days before he was set to return home, Adam had come to him with the opportunity for an interview on Good Morning America. The only problem was that they were filming on location in Seattle for the entire month so Jughead would be expected to spend three days on the West Coast instead of returning home to Betty. Then, and Adam was particularly proud of this one, Rob Vollmar - the book review editor for _World Literature Today_ \- wanted to interview Jughead for a special feature in the magazine with a full spread photoshoot, but it would require him to fly to Oklahoma City and stay with the reporter and photographer for four additional days. All told it would mean closer to two more weeks before he could finally get home to his wife. Not long enough to warrant her coming out to join him, but not short enough for his liking.

Normally, Jughead would've had no problem having Adam tell the publisher to get bent, but the deal was sweetened with a massive advance on his next book series and agreement to the more flexible publishing schedule - something Jughead had argued for before he signed the original contract in the first place. 

Of course, he spoke to Betty via Skype before agreeing to anything. She said she was feeling better; her face still somewhat pale, but her spirits were up. She insisted that two weeks longer was nothing if it meant that he could have further control over his work. 

Betty was leaning against their headboard with only her shoulders and face visible the night they spoke about it. The week with Veronica had invigorated her and she was glowing. She had assured him that as much as she missed him, she was fine staying on her own at home while he was gone. She was even planning something special for him when he got back. 

Jughead was literally counting down the minutes until he could have her in his arms again. He even had a countdown on his phone. He loved her so much it physically hurt sometimes. “I miss you like crazy,” she said softly through the screen, “But we can do this for two more weeks. You can talk to me every night and tell me everything about your day. It’ll be like I’m right there with you.”

“It’s not the same.” He was pouting and he knew it, his heart heavy as he lifted a finger to the screen in an attempt to touch her face. “I just want to touch you. I miss touching you, Betts.”

Betty made a soft sound, tilting her head into his phantom touch and adjusting the screen between them. “It’s not the same, you’re right. It isn’t as good.” She paused, her breath catching, before her voice turned husky and low in a way he could feel in his pants. “But you can use your words, Juggie. Your beautiful words. You could talk to me. It could almost be the same.” 

His eyes followed her hand subconsciously running down her neck to play with the tiny ribbon strap of her camisole. She set the laptop beside her on their bed and the screen widened, giving him a better view of her cleavage. 

“You could talk to me and tell me everything you want and I could show you what that does to me,” she added, her tongue lightly moistening her top lip as she looked solemnly into his eyes. “Tell me everything you want me to do for you when you come home. Anything, Juggie. How do you want me?”

He held back the growl in his throat but just barely. He was seconds away from just flying home right that second so he could touch her in person. They’d never done it this way - they’d never been apart long enough - but maybe this could work for now. 

“I want you in every way, Betts. All ways,” he answered slowly, his eyes not missing the way her deft fingers tugged at the ribbon. "I want to taste your skin. Run my tongue along your neck. I want to tease you. Play with you. Touch you and make your body sing for me." 

Her back curved, pushing her chest out toward the screen. He wasn't sure, but he thought her camisole looked snugger than it had before. He didn’t dwell on it though because all he could think about was running his mouth along the lace embroidery of her neckline and sucking her pebbled nipples through the soft linen. “You’re such a good girl to think of this, Betty. You always know exactly what I need, don’t you? Always my good girl.”

Her hair brushed her shoulders as she nodded, her bottom lip disappearing between her teeth as her fingers smoothed over the pale of her shoulder. She tugged the ribbon loose with her other hand and Jughead moaned out loud when she slipped her fingers into her mouth. He palmed his straining cock through his threadbare pajama pants. “That’s it, Betty. Pull it down for me. Let me see you, beautiful. Touch yourself for me.”

Her breath hitched, green eyes darting to his before she did what he asked, baring herself to him and caressing the soft mound she exposed. With her wet finger, she pinched and played with the tightened peak, desperately pulling the strap off her other shoulder to do the same with her other breast. “Oh, Juggie. I need you, Jug,” she whined when he slid his hand into his pants to stroke his own length. "I need your hands on me."

“I know, baby, I know. I wish I was there with you. Just keep touching. Pinch them. Pinch those pretty nips for me.” Betty gasped but did as he told her to, twisting and pulling the rose-coloured nubs. Her nipples were always so sensitive. Sometimes Jughead would see how long it would take to get her to come from just playing with her tits. It drove her crazy and usually resulted in her squirting all over the bed and begging him to fill her up. He loved her begging. 

Her eyes rolled back in her head and he nearly came from the sounds coming out of her mouth.

“Look at me, baby. Open your eyes for me,” he growled toward the screen. “Be a good girl and let me see your eyes, Betts.” 

Her voice cracked and tears pooled in her green eyes as she nodded. “I need more, Juggie. I need you. It’s not enough.” 

“Touch your clit. Are you wet, baby? Touch yourself the way I do. The way I want to.” His strokes grew harder and his thumb moved through the wetness at the tip of his cock before he rolled his hand down to cup his balls.

Betty’s hand slid out of view but he knew she was doing exactly what he’d told her when her mouth dropped open and a keening sound escaped from her lips. He gasped and groaned right along with her. 

“Baby, move the screen down. I want to see you,” he pleaded, stroking himself faster and faster, but the view didn’t change. One of her hands grasped her breast while the other must have been working between her legs. She whined and gasped and begged while Jughead told her how good she was and detailed what he was going to do to her when he could finally get home to her. 

When she came, she was beautiful. 

His heart squeezed. He needed to get home to her as soon as possible.

This wasn't nearly good enough. 

~~~

Jughead remained tense and miserable for the rest of the trip. Betty tried to cheer him up with her daily text messages and evening Skype calls but they weren't intimate online again. He couldn’t stand to come without touching her so, despite her pouting through the screen, he didn’t let it get that far. Call him codependent, he didn’t care. He was just ready to be home with his wife.

It was that impatience that had him packing everything he’d brought the night before his final interview, allowing him to catch an earlier flight from Oklahoma City as soon as the meeting was over. The airport gods must have been on his side because there was no turbulence, no overly chatty seat partners, and no trouble with airport security.

Their neighbourhood was peaceful. It was nearly 2 am when Jughead silently let himself into their house and finally let himself exhale. Home. _Her._

He set his keys in the basket on the counter, leaving his bag on the bench in the hallway, and padded into the living room where the love of his life had left the lamp on. 

There she was, asleep on the sofa with Hot Dog guarding her from where he slept by her side. The old dog lifted his head and sniffed, his low growl quieting when he realized it was Jughead. 

“That’s good, boy. Taking care of her for me,” Jughead murmured, gently rubbing the sheepdog below his ears. “Good dog.”

He looked down at his wife and his heart felt like it couldn’t hold all that he felt for her. There were scissors and paper cut-outs all over the coffee table, she’d obviously fallen asleep during a craft project. He smiled softly at that. Her chin leaned on her hand, and the warm cable-knit afghan Mary had given them for their wedding was wrapped up around her shoulders. Even in sleep, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Gently, Jughead pushed a tendril of gold behind her ear and he leaned over to slide his arms beneath her to carry her to their bedroom. He wasn’t going to let her sleep on the sofa when he could easily cuddle beside her in their bed.

“I miss you, Juggie,” he heard her soft, sleepy voice say into his neck. Her arms tightened around him but he could tell she was still asleep. 

“I know, baby,” he whispered, kissing the spot where her hair met her forehead and set her down carefully before loosening his jeans and letting them hit the floor. “I know.”

“I wish you were here.” Her voice was full of sleepy longing. “I ache for you.”

Jughead groaned and reached behind his neck to drag his shirt over his head and crawled in beside her. She snuggled deeper into the blankets, unconsciously inviting him to curl up behind her. “I’m here, baby.”

His hands slipped below the afghan to touch her, smoothing down her back and curling at her hip under her short white lace nightgown. Betty moaned and arched into him, her backside rubbing against his growing erection. 

Jughead’s fingers played with the top of the lace at her hip but as he reached around to touch her abdomen he paused. His low growl was instinctual and he ground his hips into her backside. 

He slid his palm to rest possessively on the slight bump, rubbing softly as he put it all together. Six, eight, no… twelve weeks since they'd made love overlooking their private beachfront in Mexico. Their luggage with her birth control had been delayed and when he'd offered to find somewhere on the resort to get condoms, she'd pouted, her green eyes watery and big. She'd promised that if he really wanted to, he could pull out, but that she just couldn't have any barriers between them. Later, when she begged him to come inside her, to fill her up, he'd done it without a moment's hesitation. Truthfully, there wasn't much better than his beautiful wife tugging his hair and begging him to put his come back inside her with his tongue. His cock grew harder even thinking about it now.

She’d been sick - but now, even exhausted, she was glowing. He remembered her mischievous grin when she told him she had a surprise waiting for him at home, and how pleased she’d been when he’d told her about the renegotiated contract. Her eyes had lit up when he confirmed that he would have a more flexible publishing schedule and be able to spend more time with her as he wrote the next books in his series. If she had told him she was pregnant while he was in Seattle he really would have told Adam where to go, flying home immediately. But like always, Betty was taking care of him. Of _them_. She was going to be an amazing mother. She was already an amazing wife.

Jughead kissed her hair and held her tightly, feeling her shift against him to rest a hand over his. A little moan came from her mouth and she tugged his hand upward toward her chest as she rested her head back against his shoulder. 

“Juggie, come home,” she murmured sleepily. “I need you.”

“I’m here, Betts. I’m right here,” he whispered, slipping his hand around her breast. It already felt heavier, more solid and definitely bigger. No wonder her blouses had been looking snug. He could already tell he was going to like this aspect of her pregnancy. Her tits were already amazing, now his mouth watered at the possibilities. 

His thumb flicked against her puckered nipple through the linen and she whimpered and ground back into him. She was always so responsive when she was in that space where she wasn’t asleep but wasn’t quite awake yet either. She said it was because her mind was completely free of anything and everything but his touch and she’d made him promise to always keep making her feel good, even if she hadn’t yet opened her eyes.

“Are you going to wake up for me, baby?” he asked softly as his tongue moved down her neck. He wasn't sure whether it was the intensity of finding out about their baby or if it was just too many days without having his wife in his arms, but Jughead could feel the string within him tightening the more he touched her. The more he touched the more he wanted to touch and the harder he became.

"Juggie," she moaned, her back arching and her hands sliding into the dark hair at the back of his neck. “You’re home, Juggie. I’m so glad you’re home.” She paused and then lifted her head back in confusion, “Wait, how are you here already?”

His busy mouth continued to move down her neck so all he could do was murmur, “Missed you. Couldn’t wait. Needed to touch you.”

Her happy sigh reached him, pulling him out of his temporary lust-filled madness, giving her time to slowly turn in his arms and smile beatifically up at him through her long lashes. “I have a surprise for you, baby.”

"I know you do,” he replied softly, his tongue reaching to lap at her bottom lip before leaning his head down to kiss her firmly. His hand reflexively moved up her side and his thumb rhythmically stroked her tummy. “I felt your surprise.”

“Are you happy, Juggie?” she asked between their kisses. There was no anxiety in her voice, those unfounded fears of not being good enough that she’d had since her teenage years were long gone. She was nothing but love and peace and joy and everything in his world and he would spend the rest of his life making sure to show her that. 

“So fucking happy, Betts," he groaned, slipping his hands around her backside to pull her hips against his, rocking them together in a steady rhythm. She was soaking through his boxers, the scraps of lace between her legs doing nothing, and it was driving him insane. He wanted to be inside her. He wanted to worship her. He wanted to play with her. He wanted everything with her. 

“We’re gonna have a baby, Juggie. You’re gonna be a daddy,” she gasped, her legs’ grip around him tightening as she pulled her nightgown up and over her head.

Jughead smirked and wound his hand in her long hair, “Who’s _your_ daddy?” and then laughed as she groaned at him and tried to push his chest away.

“Juggie!”

“That’s right, say my name again, baby,” he continued to tease, kissing the disgruntled look off her face gently before moving down her neck again. “God, I love you. I love touching you. I love tasting you. I love making babies with you." He accentuated each phrase with his mouth pressing hot kisses against her smooth skin. “Is this what you want, Betty,” he moaned between thrusts, “Can we play or do you need something softer?”

Betty tugged the hair at the back of his neck in answer. “More, Juggie. I need more. You’ve been gone for so long.”

"Have you been behaving yourself while I’ve been away?" he teased, his tongue sliding down her breast until he captured one perfectly tight bud between his teeth.

"Depends on what you mean by behaving," she managed, biting back a lascivious moan.

"Oh, you know," Jughead ground out as he slid her lace panties down her thighs and pulled her back against his chest once more. "Wishing it was my hands on you when you touched yourself. Calling my name when you came? Imagining my hands - my cock inside you." He slid his finger in her warmth and grinned ferally when she bucked her hips against his hand impatiently. "Behaving like that, Betts?"

Betty’s blonde curls bobbed as she nodded, “I have, Juggie, I promise.” 

"How should I reward you for being such a good girl?" he asked while he slowly and methodically moved his hand, before slipping a second and then a third finger inside of her.

Betty moaned loudly and bucked her hips as his fingers easily slid in and out of her drenched core.

"Ah, ah, ah," Jug murmured low in her ear, withdrawing his fingers and tracing them up her body to cup her breast. "I don't think I heard you, baby. What do you want me to do?"

"Touch me," she whimpered, "More please, Juggie?"

He chuckled deep and throaty against her neck and ground his hip against hers as he pinched her nipple with his still-wet fingers. "What if I want my girl to touch and taste herself?" he asked, slyly moving his own hand to her warm mouth, easily opened to him. His eyes almost rolled back in his head when he caught sight of her pink little tongue lapping her own juices off his finger.

Jughead couldn't hold back the growl within him as he rocked against her and replaced his hand with his mouth. "What a good girl you always are for me," he grunted against her lips.

Betty preened internally at the praise but couldn’t stop herself from teasing, "I thought you liked it when I was bad, Juggie."

"Oh, I do, Betts," he said huskily as he nibbled up her neck and repositioned them slightly on the bed. "Especially when it warrants a good spanking. You're always gushing for me after a good spanking," he growled, emphasizing his point with a resounding crack as his hand hit her bare bum only to be soothed again by his soft fingers. "But there are times when I like my girl to do what she's told, and that's something you're very, very good at when I've got you naked and writhing on top of me. Would you like that, Betts?"

"Oh, God yes," was all she could think to say, her hand sliding down, blindly reaching back for him. "I love you, I want you so much, baby."

Jughead helped her, guiding her hand down his boxers to his rock-hard erection. "Is this what you want, baby?" he goaded, rocking into her so her hand slid down his shaft. The sensation made his cock jump with pleasure.

"Yes, yes," she breathed, touching him firmly but with a gentle hand. With single-minded intensity, she worked him until his hips bucked and he lowered his mouth to her neck. 

His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her even closer to him, before sucking that tender flesh along her collarbone "I love you, Betts. So much."

Jughead turned her on the bed so she was straddling his lap and kissed her deeply, devouring her mouth, licking and sucking her tongue greedily. His cock slid through her slick heat, back and forth, gathering her wetness and teasing her nearly to the point of tears. When he finally let himself press up into her, both of them groaned audibly. He never felt as complete as he did when he was inside her. Having her tight and wet around him nearly took his breath away. Moving completely on instinct, Jughead’s grip on her hips tightened and he slowly lifted her up to pull himself completely out before impaling her on him again and again, taking charge of their pace even from below.

"Oh, Betts!" he ground out, his good girl bouncing on his cock over and over, her head thrown back with one hand in her hair and the other playing with her nipple. "Fuck, you feel good."

"Right there, Juggie," she keened, rippling with pleasure as she pinched and played with herself. "Please, Juggie. Come in me. Fill me up. I need it. I need you."

He chuckled a little at that. “You do, baby? You _need_ it? Are you sure?”

Gasping, and bucking against him, she nodded desperately and he smirked, even with the teasing he didn’t pause, instead thrusting faster and deeper until he nearly felt the string break within her. He was very near completion and could feel her growing ever tighter around him so he pulled her from him and moved to sit them up.

At her shocked gasp and look of dismayed betrayal, Jughead chuckled and leaned in to kiss the pout from her distraught face. He easily moved her on the bed so she could lean back on his lap, sliding his hand round to pinch and roll her taut nipples as he rocked his hips up into her. "I know, I know, Betts. But we need to practise like this,” he whispered huskily, possessively sliding his hand over her bump before moving his fingers down to assault her clit in rhythm with his upward thrusting. He had every intention of perfecting this position over and over again for the duration of her pregnancy.

"Thank God," she managed, arching into his touch, covering his hand with hers. "Please don't stop again. _Please._"

He loved when she touched herself with him. There was nothing quite so hot as his beautiful girl helping him give her pleasure. She was sopping wet and he almost came at the delicious sounds they were making but managed to control himself. He wanted to do this together

Nibbling her ear, an out-of-breath Jughead asked her if she trusted him, all the while tapping her clit as he moved within her. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right, baby?”

“Yesss,” she moaned out, her head falling back on his shoulder. “This is perfect. You’re so perfect, Juggie. You take such good care of me.”

He wasn't exactly being gentle, but with each thrust, the thread inside him was winding tighter and tighter until it was nearly broken. He could feel her coming closer and closer and knew all it would take was a little push to get her to crash into oblivion. He wanted to fall with her, so he leaned forward to nip and suck at the base of her neck where it met her shoulder, biting down firm enough for her to feel it but not hard enough to draw blood.

Her fingernails pierced the back of his thighs and a deep growl erupted from his throat, "Fucking hell, Betts.” It was like every part of him was on fire and even as his movements slowed, he couldn't help but grind out, "Fuck, you're perfect. Tight and wet and all mine.” He thrust harder and deeper than he had before, spilling into her so hard that he almost lost his grip on her hips.

Feeling him coming triggered something in Betty. She screamed his name as she crashed over the edge. It took all her energy to keep herself upright and not just collapse on her arms. Her hands gripped the headboard, partially for balance but mostly because she wanted to touch him. "I love being yours," she said softly, her body still shuddering as she came down from her high. “And you’re mine.”

Jughead pulled out and turned her gently to rest her back on the bed. Pressing soft kisses to her tummy, moving upward to her chest and then neck before capturing her mouth, he smiled softly against her lips. "I am, Betts. Every part of me." He nuzzled her neck and breathed deeply. "I missed you so much, baby. I missed touching you. Missed making love to you. I missed home. I don't ever want to go so long without having you this way again. It does something to me. I love you, Betts."

Jughead pulled her head up so he could lazily press his lips to hers. He nipped her bottom lip as he thought about how perfect her naked body fit beside his. 

“I love you too, Juggie,” Betty murmured, her exhaustion returning now that their playtime was over, but the happy and contented smile remained on her face. “I was expecting you tomorrow. There were going to be balloons and a banner… and there are cupcakes in the kitchen.” She yawned. “It was so hard not to tell you.”

“I understand why you didn’t." His fingers softly dragged through her golden hair and he vaguely wondered whether he wanted to get up for a cupcake or stay right where he was. Betty snuggled in closer to him and his decision was easy. “I would have come right home to you.”

She nodded against his chest. “I know, baby. I know you would have.” 

Using one arm to pull her tighter, Jughead somehow finagled the blankets up over their shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “How are you feeling now? Did you already go see a doctor?”

Betty looked up at him through her long lashes and frowned apologetically. “Dr. Kasavan confirmed it for me and made sure I started taking the vitamins we need, but I didn’t want to go to the first ultrasound appointment without you and I didn't tell anyone else. It's kinda hard to hide the bump but I wanted you to be the first person to _officially_ know."

His thumb gently smoothed over her bottom lip, a feeling of overwhelming love pouring through him. Jughead would have understood if she'd told Veronica or even if she called her mother with the news, but knowing that she'd purposefully kept this just for them was indescribable. "I love you, Betty Jones. I love our bump. I love our family and I promise you I will always take care of you both." 

"You already do, Daddy," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly while entwining their fingers over their little bump. 

Jughead exhaled against her lips and hummed softly. He would forever endeavor to take care of her as well as she always took care of him. 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed seeing our dear Juggie miss his wife while out trying to conquer the world.  
I do believe he'll never leave her again. Ha ha ha. What do you think? 
> 
> I've tried to make sure all the kinks were mentioned - in case there are any things in the story that may make a reader feel uncomfortable, but if there are any tags you feel are necessary, please message me [on my tumblr](https://jandjsalmon.tumblr.com) and I'll be sure to add them. 
> 
> The title is from a song I've never actually listened to by choice (because I'm definitely not cool enough to be a Lana Del Rey fan) - but her lyrics are poetic and I feel these ones speak to me when trying to choose a title. So thanks, Lana - you prevented this fic from being named after an MCR song. Ha ha.
> 
> And again - thank you all for reading and being such a lovely and supportive fandom. ❤️


End file.
